the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Nature Calls
Nature Calls is the twentieth episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show", introducing Killer Croc respectively. Synopsis Batman and the Wonder Twins head into the woods with an assignment to retrieve the latest fractal deep into the mines, but what will save them when a were-croc is hot on their trail? Plot After the Teen Titans win a cross-county relay race for their school, the whole student body of Jump High School was so happy over their victory, they drive themselves in a destructive riot to show how much they appreciate their relay race team; eventually, it spreads all over Hero City. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor is so surprised to see Jump High's student body rioting at a college level, he gloats that with the Justice League busy trying to restoring order in the city, the Legion of Doom will sneak away with the Starro Fractals in no time, while unaware that the riot is now spreading into Slaughter Swamp. The next morning, Batman visits the City Hall to talk to Mayor Glory about last night's reaction to Jump High's recent relay race; the Mayor agrees to declare mob rule to the safety of the town. With that done, Batman leaves City Hall just in time for an incoming message from Superman, in which he replies that he is already on his way. Later, at the Hall of Justice, Superman presents the Wonder Twins with their super, special, secret assignment; he has decided a latest Starro Fractal signal coming from a nearby forest, and he assigns them to investigate, with Batman leading it. Jayna is thrilled at the prospect of a camping trip, while Zan is horrified by the prospect of being cut off from entertainment. The three of them head off into the woods, and Zan laments unpaved roads while Jayna is excited, saying that they'll roast marshmallows, tell ghost stories and the like, though Batman comments that nature is more than campfires and marshmallows. When they prepare to proceed on foot, it's learned that Zan brought a few entertainment devices stored in the Batmobile's trunk. After finding a suitable camping site, Batman sits quietly to commune with nature while Zan searches for an outlet to power his vehicle's flat-screen TV. As campers, the Wonder Twins are miserable failures. They can't pitch a tent or get a fire going, and Jayna is forced to admit that she's never been camping before, so Batman does both within seconds. When Zan turns on Batman's Bat-computer watch a movie, the Dark Knight smashes Zan's portable media player, much to his horror. During the night, the trio is awoken by a crunching noise. Zan cries monster. Batman says it's a bear, which are hardly monsters. Lo and behold, a monstrous creature covered in green scales and red reptile eyes stomps out into the open and attack them. Unable to fight it off, the trio retreat. Losing the creature, Batman tries to figure out what the creature was, despite Zan's snide comments. They both confirm that the creature is a sideshow wrestler named Waylon Jones, who developed into a dangerous and animalistic criminal in Gotham City long ago. They decide to go back and confront Killer Croc, rather than risk the creature reaching Hero City and infecting other people, so they hide the mine shaft. When they're not looking, the creature drops a rockslide on them from above, sealing the Wonder Twins inside. Batman fools the creature into smashing the entrance open, and the Wonder Twins hold off Killer Croc for all they're worth. However, Batman's prolonged contact with the creature has infected him and taken over, turning him into a were-croc. The Wonder Twins make a run for it, but they know they can't go back to the city because Killer Croc's infection may spread. They backtrack, hoping to lure Batman to the mine and seal him inside, but end up sealing themselves inside too. Now trapped, the Wonder Twins seal themselves in a furnace room, and Jayna hatches a plan to heat up water from a fire hose to scorch the were-croc infection off Batman. However, Batman's touch has infected Zan as well. Jayna tries to use the furnace machinery, but it doesn't work. She manages to light the furnace by connecting the ripped wires together instead. The furnace heats the water, and Jayna sprays her two friends, boiling off the were-croc infection. The two Leaguers are restored, and the three return to the Hall of Justice to recount their harrowing tale to Superman. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * A song from an American heavy metal band, Mastodon, "Island", should be played during the student riot scene; it's the same song that has been used for Disney Pixar's prequel movie, "Monsters University". Category:Season 1